PS076
Take a Chance on Chansey (Japanese: VSラッキー VS ) is the 76th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At Blaine's lab on Cinnabar Island, Evan is examining Miles who is unconscious on the bed. Evan gives food to Miles's Pokémon, and checks the computer screen which shows the broken ice sculpture of in Mt. Moon. Evan sighs that Miles has not woken up in the past few weeks, and doubts whether they will get the details about Mt. Moon. He knew that Miles was possessed by a , and wishes that the damage done wasn't serious. Miles starts to cough and wake up, and Evan rushes to help him. When the Super Nerd wonders where he is, Evan tells him that he is in the Cinnabar Lab. Miles notices the sculpture of Red on the computer and asks why the sculpture is hollow. Evan, who is in shock, asks if Red was in the ice when Miles saw it, and Miles starts telling his story. A month ago, Miles was exploring the Mt. Moon caves with his friends. They saw a boy frozen in an ice sculpture and did everything they could to help him, but not even the of worked. Miles found the torn cloth of Red's glove on the floor, and was approached by a mysterious old woman after he returned to . Evan sees the photos clearly and discovers a mysterious shadow standing behind a rocky pillar in one of them. On Cerise Island, Agatha gets up from the floor and swears not to let surpass her easily. She yells that she would not allow anyone to spoil her plans, and starts to recall something that happened many years ago... In the past, Oak and Agatha not only participated in the same Pokémon League tournament, they were also colleagues in the same research project that Oak eventually left. At the league, Agatha confronts Oak over his departure from the group; Oak responds by saying that he could no longer condone the group's focus in seeking to merely control Pokémon. Furious, Agatha attacks Oak's and with her own and , with Gastly trapping Chansey in fog and Gengar pushing against Kangaskhan. Agatha insists that Oak is nothing without the group, to which Oak declares he's decided to commence his own research project: a handheld encyclopedia designed to record data on Pokémon; a notion that Agatha insults. Oak orders a attack from Chansey to break it from Gastly's fog, followed by a to stun Gengar and force it back. Agatha yells after Oak, saying that he would die before completing his plans for the device; Oak merely states that if he needed to, his descendants would help him fill up the Pokédex. Agatha bitterly continues her flashback, mentioning that she eventually faced Oak in the finals and, annoyingly, lost to him after an arduous battle that lasted for eight hours. From then on she held a vendetta against Oak and has now sworn to kill his grandson as a means of getting back at him, defiant that one day she would prove him wrong. Major events * Miles is still unconscious from being controlled by a . * Agatha has a flashback of her battling , revealing her motivations for considering him an enemy and Oak's own ambitions in creating the Pokédex. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * (flashback) * Koga * Agatha * Evan * Miles Pokémon * (Kanga; 's; flashback) * (Seych; 's; flashback) * (Agatha's; flashback) * ( ; flashback and present) * (Evan's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia Errors * When Agatha sends out her Pokémon in the flashback, she calls her a . ** This was fixed in the translation. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Chansey |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 76 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS076 fr:Chapitre 76 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA076 zh:PS076